


December 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippets written for a December request post</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2007 Requests

He did not weep once he was home. Dick had come down, Bruce was there, Alfred looked solicitous. 

He had cried his heart out for his father. He had wept without end when he had first lost Kon. Had been fully in pain for so long that the loss of that pain would truly be the only sign he had stopped living.

Bart falling had been the final blow. His best friend was gone, but Dick had his back. How, in all the worlds hinted and rumored at, would it be fair to dampen Dick's joy with his own grief?

* * *

The boy who had soared all his life, lived that life with a caring spirit. He was openly affectionate to those he called friend.

But when his path crossed that of an alien who kissed him breathless to learn the local language, Dick Grayson was a goner. Kory radiated the same sex appeal that he failed to see in himself, and they gravitated to one another like the moon and the Earth.

Everyone else just got out of the way, watching the sheer sensuality boiling between them. They were going to be a fairy tale or a train wreck someday.

* * *

They'd been in and out of each other's lives for decades. Teammates, friends, allies. Even when she put her bow down, when he took off the mask, they had remained friends, if a bit more distant.

All the women Tim had known had failed to capture his attention for more than a year or so. It hadn't mattered if they had been on the hero side, like Cassie, or the civilian side, like Zoanne. 

Cissie, though, had the quiet presence to remain always near.

It surprised neither, the night he asked, and she accepted, to live out the remainder, together.

* * *

He supposed he had to be thankful it was not Hawai'i. That would have challenged him, with no money, no powers, no identity.

Showing up on the doorstep of the Kents sounded like a surefire way to invoke heart attack central.

He doubted Kal would believe his ears, even if he could sound distressed enough to get Big Blue's attention.

He would just have to walk or hitchhike it until the TTK kicked back in.

With a firm thought in his head of how much Tim would be happy with him, Kon dusted himself off and started walking to Gotham.

* * *

“Please?”

He sighed, staring at the insufferably cute pout on her face as if he could intimidate the idea out of her head.

“Sister...”

“You have the hair already, just need some padding, the suit...maybe a beard and mustache kit.”

He stroked at his own facial hair in annoyance. “She'd never buy it. Besides, Santa Claus does _not_ have an eye patch.”

“So Lian starts believing Santa Claus is a mercenary eleven months out of the year.”

He laughed, knowing he'd do it, just for her, and to royally tick off Harper. She happily cuddled in close to him.

* * *

He knew everything Dick Grayson. He knew quite a bit about all things Batman related.

To him, the redhead of the clan was Oracle. It had been easy to figure out, even before introductions, that she was Barbara Gordon.

Every Gotham kid knew what had happened to the commissioner's daughter.

But it took seeing Dick kissing on her for Tim to fully clue in that the redhead had been more than just their information maven.

Oracle was the original Batgirl.

It took Dick and Babs nearly half an hour to stop laughing at his having missed such an obvious deduction.

* * *

Christmas's meaning is one that Clark Kent had learned young, with his good natured family and their values.

Becoming Superman had allowed him to deliver more of that meaning across the world. He spends a good part of the night and day making sure the people of his city, people wherever he can hear them, are able to enjoy the cheer of the season.

Each of his friends tend to get a helping hand here and there, even the surly Bat in Gotham,

But when the night winds down, he's there at the farm house, with his Ma and Pa, and in more recent years, his wife, Lois.

* * *

The met outside the room, both with keys in hand. One eyebrow went up on the more preppily dressed man, while the other grimaced and shrugged in awkwardness.

"Didn't expect to see you here, umm, Bruce."

"Nor you, Kent." The rich playboy leaned on the door frame, pulling out a small, embossed card, showing the invitation to come here, this weekend.

The reporter pulled one that was identical to it out, just as the bellhop appeared with both their bags. 

"Courtesy of Mrs. Lane-White," the young man told them, handing each a card that matched the invitations they held.

One word was embossed on it.

"Enjoy."


End file.
